Seekor Kucing dan Tuan Penyihir
by MiraMira
Summary: "Masih ingat rumah rupanya." Kai digendong dengan cepat oleh seseorang bermata biru, Kai menjilat wajahnya saat dia menyandarkan Kai ke bahunya. ChanHun. Sebuah side story dari fanfic-ku dimana Kai adalah seekor kucing.


Disclaimer : EXO Kai, Sehun, Tao, Minseok, dan Chanyeol, juga SHINee Taemin milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : ChanHun

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Rating : M, ampuni pemilihan kata kata-ku di sini.

Warning : Shou-ai, crack-pair, membahas siluman kucing dan penyihir, dimungkinkan terjadi perubahan dengan ciri ciri fisik para tokoh.

Note: Maknae line EXO, mereka bersaudara, kan? Hahaha, hanya bercanda. Mereka akan lucu sekali, kalau Taemin adalah kakaknya. Entahlah ini bagian dari apa, terlihat seperti bagian dan kegilaan, dan side story dari Kucing.

Mungkin perbedaannya adalah Kai mencoba meliarkan Minseok, dan Chanyeol mencoba menjinakan Sehun.

+Seekor Kucing Dan Tuan Penyihir+

Alkisah, hiduplah siluman kucing, dia lebih senang berkelana sebagai kucing liar, namanya Kai.

Tentu saja Kai tidak lahir sendiri, dia dilahirkan bersama seekor kucing putih bermata biru dan seekor kucing hitam bermata kuning sepertinya, Sehun dan Tao. Kai sudah lama tidak menemui dua saudaranya itu setelah bertemu Minseok, dan dia sedikit merindukan mereka.

Jadi Kai melompat dari jendela, berlarian dengan empat kaki kecilnya di jalanan yang penuh sesak akan manusia. Dia, Sehun, dan Tao punya seorang kakak, namanya Taemin. Walaupun Taemin hanya mirip dengan Kai, dialah yang mengajari tiga ekor kucing pemalas itu bagaimana caranya untuk berjalan jalan mengelilingi kota dan pulang dengan selamat.

Kai berlari makin cepat saat jalanan kota jadi terasa sangat dikenalnya, dia makin dekat dengan rumah.

"Masih ingat rumah rupanya."

Kai digendong dengan cepat oleh seseorang bermata biru, Kai menjilat wajahnya saat dia menyandarkan Kai ke bahunya.

"Berhenti melakukan itu, dasar kucing rumahan." Katanya. mereka masuk dan masuk lagi ke jalan yang makin dan makin sempit lagi, untuk berhenti di sebuah daerah yang sepi, dimana mata yang sudah lama Kai kenal memandanginya.

Kai melompat turun dari gendongan orang itu dan berubah jadi manusia.

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat rumah, Sehunnie sayang." Dan dia menepuk bahu saudaranya itu, Sehun si kucing putih.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, dasar bodoh." Kata Sehun, kata kata terlalu kasar sampai Kai tertawa.

"Oh ya, Hun, apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi?" Tanya Kai, sudah berhenti dari tertawanya.

"Tidak banyak, Ibu hamil lagi dan tempat ini jadi dipenuhi anak anak kucing tidak tahu diri. Aku ingin mencabik mereka rasanya."

"Sabar, Kakak. Sekarang kita jadi kakak, kan? Oh ya, Tao mana? Taemin mana?"

Sehun melirik ke arah Kai, menurutnya Kai pasti bisa menebak dimana kedua saudaranya itu berada. "Kau tahu apa yang biasa mereka lakukan."

"Oh, ya ya ya." Kata Kai, Taemin akan pergi berkelana dan Tao kalau tidak makan pasti tidur.

"Ibu masih di tempat biasa, kan?" Tanya Kai.

Sehun mengangguk, "Selalu."

"Baiklah, aku pergi kalau begitu."

Setelah melambai pada Kai, Sehun pergi sendiri. Dia masih kesal pada adik adik barunya dan fakta kalau kucing suka sekali beranak, hingga percintaan tidak punya tempat penting bahkan sekedar di pikiran Sehun, tidak seperti yang sisi manusia orang lain biasanya lakukan.

Bercinta itu hanya untuk membuat anak dan anak anak itu menyebalkan.

Dia berubah menjadi kucing dan dengan cepat berlari ke atap rumah orang. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan apa itu cinta dengan serius, dia hanya senang memeluk dan bertindak sedikit intim dengan orang yang dia temui.

TOK TOK

Tapi dari semua orang yang pernah ditemuinya, dia paling suka orang yang kaca jendelanya sedang ia ketuk ini. Seorang penyihir yang suka melakukan hal hal tidak jelas.

Si kucing putih milik semua orang ini memiringkan kepalanya, sebenarnya dia juga agak berjiwa kucing rumahan. Dia terlalu dekat dengan semua orang yang selalu terlihat seperti kucing perliharaan mereka. Satu yang mereka tidak tahu, Sehun itu siluman.

"Ah, Sehunnie, ayo masuk." Seru satu satunya di dalam sana, si penyihir. Penyihir itu membukakan jendelanya untuk Sehun dan seketika bau manis menguar.

Sehun melompat turun dan berubah lagi jadi manusia. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Yeol?"

Penyihir itu, Yeol, tertawa sementara Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh sudut ruangan. Ruangan ini jadi manis sekali dan itu kelewat manis, lama lama Sehun mulai pusing.

Penyihir itu mengambil satu toples dimana banyak sekali permen bulat warna warni di dalamnya. "Ayo, ambil satu." Katanya.

Sehun terlihat tidak yakin, dia melirik Yeol dengan tatapan entah takut, entah jijik, atau entah meremehkan.

"Terbuat dari susu." Kata Yeol lagi, senyumnya yang lebar merekah dan dia dengan cepat membetulkan letak kacamatanya di hidungnya. Itu kacamata capung, kalau menurut Sehun, kacamata itu membuat penyihir ini terlihat makin mirip capung, kacanya lebar dan justru mendekati bentuk persegi.

Tapi Sehun tetap tertarik kalau ada yang bicara tentang susu. "Susu?"

"Ya!"

Sehun akhirnya mengambil tiga secara acak, merah jambu di warna yang lembut, biru langit yang seperti terlalu banyak tercampur putih, dan warna ungu langit saat menjelang malam. Dia mencampur semuanya sekali kunyah.

Chanyeol tertawa dan menolehkan kepala Sehun ke kanan, ke arah sebuah cermin besar yang selalu disitu.

"AH! PARK CHANYEOL!" Sehun segera mencekik leher penyihir itu dengan lengannya, Park Chanyeol hanya tertawa tawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutku!?" Serunya lagi, Chanyeol masih tertawa, dia menolehkan kepala siluman kucing yang rambutnya kini berwarna merah jambu, biru, dan ungu ini ke cermin itu lagi.

Tangan Chanyeol tetap di dagunya. "Menjadikanmu kelinci percobaan-ku."

"Dasar gila." Maki Sehun, lengannya yang tadi mencekik leher Chanyeol sekarang hanya mengalung dengan santai di leher itu sementara Chanyeol perlahan lahan memeluknya posesif.

"Hei, Hun." Panggil Chanyeol, dia tetap memanggil walau sudah menarik Sehun lebih dekat lagi.

"Ya." Kata Sehun, dia masih kesal tapi Chanyeol sudah biasa sekali jadi menyebalkan.

Tinggi mereka tidak terlalu jauh walau memang Chanyeol lebih tinggi, itu membuat wajah mereka benar benar berhadapan, dan Chanyeol mengecup pipi Sehun singkat.

"Jadilah kucing peliharaan-ku." Kata Chanyeol, ini sudah entah keberapa kalinya walau dia tahu jawaban Sehun selalu saja sama.

"Tidak."

Tapi Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan perangkap jangka panjang untuk kucing ini, telah menyiapkan tikus yang pelan pelan akan menggiring Sehun padanya.

"Sehun." Dia memanggil nama Sehun lagi. Chanyeol perlahan meletakan kakinya di antara kaki Sehun, berniat menghibur sedikit.

"Ya." Sahut Sehun. Sehun perlahan masuk perangkap, menggerakkan pinggulnya mencari nikmat di antara kakinya.

Chanyeol perlahan duduk di kursi yang memang ada di belakangnya sejak awal dan Sehun, seperti kutub magnet yang berbeda, duduk di pangkuannya, merapat dengan rapat.

"Kau mau jadi peliharaanku atau tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Tangannya menjelajah di dada Sehun hanya untuk pada akhirnya mendorong Sehun untuk tidak terlalu rapat. Tubuh Sehun menolak.

Tapi dia menjawab, "Tidak."

Sehun menjawab selalu dengan kata yang sama.

"Hm, Sehun…" Chanyeol menyebut nama Sehun lagi dan mengecup bibir Sehun yang merah jambu seperti arum manis, seperti warna kesukaan Bibi yang tinggal di bawah, yang telah dengan senang hati menyewakan satu kamar dirumahnya pada Chanyeol.

Tangan Sehun bergerak dengan sendirinya bagai sulur yang menjalar, terus turun ke pinggul Chanyeol dan makin mendekati sesuatu di sana.

Chanyeol dengan cepat menahannya. "Kau menginginkannya?" Tanyanya, dia tahu apa maksud Sehun dengan tangannya itu.

"Ya." Jawab Sehun pasti.

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil, ini waktunya. "Tapi tadi kau bilang tidak mau."

Sehun terlihat bingung, dan dia terlihat lucu dengan rambut warna warninya. "Kapan aku bilang tidak mau?" Dia balik bertanya.

"Kau mau jadi peliharaanku atau tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun.

"Kalau begitu turun dari pangkuanku." Kata Chanyeol, dia mendorong Sehun sampai berdiri dan menggiringnya ke jendela. Sehun masih terlihat bingung tapi dia malah keluar dari kamar Chanyeol lewat jendela itu.

Chanyeol menutup jendelanya dan Sehun tetap mengintip dari situ, si kucing belum mengerti rupanya.

Tok tok

Dia mengetuk kaca jendela Chanyeol dengan ketukan pelan dengan wajah tidak sengaja nelangsa, Chanyeol justru ingin tertawa melihatnya. Chanyeol sadar ada yang belum dia lakukan, merubah warna rambut Sehun.

Dia mengambil sebutir permen dari toples lain dan membuka jendela kamarnya lagi.

"Makan ini." Katanya, dia menyodorkan permen itu pada Sehun.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Penawarnya, tentu saja."

"Penawar?"

"Rambutmu."

Oh iya, rambut Sehun masih berwarna lain dari aslinya. Sehun dengan cepat menerimanya, mengunyahnya dengan cepat dan menelannya.

"Kau masih tidak mau jadi peliharaanku, kucing manis?" Tanya Chanyeol, dia berpangku tangan di jendelanya.

'Tidak mau." Jawab Sehun.

"Ya sudah."

Dan Chanyeol menutup jendelanya. Sehun jadi makin bingung, yang dia lihat adalah Chanyeol pergi ke balik pintu, entah kemana.

+Seekor Kucing Dan Tuan Penyihir+

"Sehun, jangan melamun." Tegur Tao dari atas atap, Sehun menoleh pada saudaranya itu, mata kuning Tao bersinar jahil seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak melamun, bodoh." Sahut Sehun. Tao tertawa, Tao jelas tahu Sehun bohong.

"Jangan bohong!" Serunya dan Tao berguling dengan nyamannya di atap. Sehun ikut naik ke atas.

"Tapi kalau aku cerita kau jangan tertawa, ya." Kata Sehun.

"Itu tergantung."

Sehun berjalan mendekati Tao di atap, dia sedikitnya takut jatuh juga. Dan dia duduk dengan manis.

"Kenapa denganmu?" Tanya Tao, sebagai saudara yang baik dia harusnya mendengarkan Sehun.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol, kan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya, tentu."

"Dia bilang ingin menjadikanku peliharaan, tapi aku menolak, lalu aku diusir keluar jendela." Kata Sehun, sesuai cerita, tapi sangat sangat singkat.

"Apa? Diusir keluar jendela?" Tanya Tao, dia heran saja.

"Iya, diusir."

"Ah…" Dan Tao menjentikan jari tanda mengerti. Dia kenal Chanyeol yang penyendiri dan sedikit gila, menjadikan Sehun peliharaan Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang melebihi apa yang Chanyeol biasa lakukan pada orang lain. Dia jelas jelas mengartikan kata peliharaan dijalan yang lain dari yang lain, dan Tao menangkap itu.

Artinya adalah; Chanyeol menginginkan Sehun seutuhnya,

Seutuh-utuhnya, bulat bulat sebagai miliknya.

"Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Tao, entah maksudnya apa, senyumnya di bibirnya sudah menyaingi seringai Kai.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sehun, dia jelas jelas merengut dan terlihat tidak bahagia hari ini.

Sepertinya dia menginginkan Chanyeol juga.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya hari ini?" Tanya Tao. Saudaranya yang satu ini memang menyenangkan sekali untuk dikerjai, tapi tidak ada salahnya juga bersikap baik padanya.

"Beberapa hari ini belum, entah sudah hari keberapa." Sehun menjawab dengan malas dan dia merebahkan diri di atap itu.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Tao lagi.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Sehun terlihat mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan Tao yang tidak jelas, dari dulu Tao memang begitu, selalu berkata sesuatu yang ambigu atau bahkan tidak bisa dimengerti sama sekali.

"Kau padanya, apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Tao.

Sehun diam, perasaannya saat ini tidak bisa ia bicarakan, terlalu aneh.

Sehun menghela napas.

"Menurutmu, bercinta itu untuk apa?" Tanya Sehun. Sedikit sedikit dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan, dia juga punya hal yang diinginkan, tapi semuanya masih samar.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Memangnya kita bicara soal aku?" Tanya Tao, dia bicara dengan menggebu. "Tanya saja pada dirimu dulu, untukmu artinya apa?" Lanjut Tao.

"Untukku?" Tanya Sehun.

Dia menoleh pada Tao. "Untuk punya anak." Jawabnya.

Tao berdecak, "Caramu berpikir sangat amat kucing!" Serunya.

"Ada lagi, tidak?" Tanya Tao.

"Entah." Jawab Sehun.

Tao menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah, Sehun. Kau pernah bercinta dengan seseorang?" Tanya Tao.

"Dengan Chanyeol." Jawab Sehun. Chanyeol adalah satu satunya orang yang tahu kalau dia siluman kucing, orang lain tidak ada yang seperti itu, semuanya memandangnya sebagai seekor kucing putih manis. Itu jelas membuat Chanyeol menjadi satu satunya orang yang bisa menyentuhnya.

"Aduh, jangan sebut nama juga, Hun." Keluh Tao, sedikitnya dia jadi memikirkan apa yang selama ini sudah dilakukan saudaranya ini dan Chanyeol.

"Ya, tapi aku cuma pernah melakukannya dengan Chanyeol." Jawab Sehun.

"Ya ya ya." Sahut Tao, "Apa yang kauinginkan kalau sedang dengannya?" Tanya Tao.

Sehun berpikir, berusaha menghilangkan hari hari tanpa Chanyeol dari kepalanya dan mengingat hari hari dimana Chanyeol memeluknya, menciumnya, memanjanya dengan lembut, menumbuhkan keinginan pada Sehun sendiri…

"Keinginan…" Gumam Sehun.

Untuk menyentuh Chanyeol, untuk memilikinya.

Memiliki itu sebenarnya seperti apa?

"Keinginan?" Tanya Tao, "Keinginan apa?"

"Ya, keinginan." Jawab Sehun.

"Keinginan untuk apa, Sehun?" Tao mulai kesal.

Sehun diam lagi, "Keinginan untuk menyentuhnya, keinginan untuk…"

"Memilikinya?" Terka Tao dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau polos sekali, Sehunnie. Tidak salah semua orang masih memanggilmu Sehunnie." Kata Tao.

"Apa maksudmu, Tao-er?" Sehun memanggilnya dengan nama kecil juga, nama panggilan saat mereka masih anak kucing.

"Langsung saja, ya, Hun. Menurutku Chanyeol itu menginginkanmu." Kata Tao, dia duduk sila menghadap Sehun, dia sudah serius.

"menginginkan bagaimana?"

"Yang lebih dari yang biasanya, dia mau kau tidak pergi pergi lagi, dia ingin mengikatmu, dia ingin kau seutuhnya."

Kata kata Tao yang terakhir memakan waktu cukup lama untuk dicerna di otak Sehun dan Sehun hanya diam berpikir.

"Kak Yeol hari ini punya permen tidak?" di bawah atap itu, di jalanan, anak anak mulai mengerubungi seseorang, kacamata capungnya masih tidak berubah dan suara tawanya masih serendah biasanya.

Itu Chanyeol,

Dan Sehun terdiam memandanginya, Tao melirik Sehun yang seperti mengintai tikus, "Kalau melihatnya seperti ini, apa yang kaurasakan?" Tanya Tao.

Sehun menoleh, "Aku menginginkannya."

"Kalau begitu, kejar dia." Kata Tao, sebuah perintah yang lembut.

+Seekor Kucing Dan Tuan Penyihir+

Sehun menyurusi atap atap rumah sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol, tentulah Chanyeol juga sadar akan kehadirannya. Chanyeol tersenyum, Sehun sendiri masih tidak mengerti tentang keinginan Chanyeol yang kata Tao lebih dari apa yang sudah ada, dia juga masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud memiliki, tapi dia tahu keinginannya; yang dia inginkan itu Chanyeol.

Sehun si kucing putih berjalan dengan santai menuju jendela Chanyeol, Chanyeol sendiri baru masuk rumah. Sehun perlahan duduk di jendela Chanyeol yang masih tertutup sejak awal.

KCLEK

Sehingga saat Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya dia sudah akan melihat Sehun.

Chanyeol membukakan jendelanya sebagai jalan masuk Sehun, "Ah, kau datang lagi." Katanya, senyumnya masih senyum jahil yang biasa.

Sehun turun dari jendela sebagai manusia, tapi dia menunduk.

"Ada apa, Hunnie?" Tanya Chanyeol, tangannya di bingkai jendela membuat Sehun hanya bisa maju mendekati Chanyeol, dan itu jelas jelas apa yang Sehun mau.

Sehun menatap langsung di mata Chanyeol, ada rasa untuk menyentuh, juga untuk memiliki. Hal hal itulah yang Tao bicarakan dengan panjang lebar, Sehun akhirnya mengerti, "Aku menginginkanmu."

Ah, sesuai seperti rencana, seekor kucing telah masuk perangkap.

"Menjadi peliharaan itu seperti apa?" Tanya Sehun, kalau dia jadi peliharaan, apa dia akan sama saja dengan Kai?

"Kau tidak mengerti?" Tanya Chanyeol, Sehun dengan polosnya menggeleng.

Chanyeol mengecup pipi Sehun, perlahan lahan mengikuti garis rahang dan tulang pipinya. "Jadi peliharaanku itu seperti jadi kucing rumahan." Kata Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol melingkar di pinggang Sehun, membawanya pada pelukan yang menyesakkan. "Seperti kucing kucing ras." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu Lu Han?" Tanya Chanyeol, Lu Han adalah angora putih di sekitar tempat mereka tinggal.

"Ya."

"Seperti dia."

"Dijauhkan dari sakit?" Tanya Sehun, karena memang dia dan Lu Han saling mengenal. Kalaulah dia juga angora atau Lu Han jugalah kucing liar, mereka akan terlihat sangat mirip.

"Didekatkan pada permenku yang manis." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Dasar tukang permen!" Sehun memberontak dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dia tahu Chanyeol itu penyihir, tapi Chanyeol sendiri tidak pernah memperlihatkan apa yang dia bisa lakukan pada Sehun.

Chanyeol tertawa, meraih kepala Sehun untuk ditundukkan, sehingga mereka berpelukan lagi. Chanyeol membiarkan Sehun tenggelam di bahunya sementara dia bicara di telinganya. Sebenarnya tidak bicara, Chanyeol justru menggigitinya.

Tangan Sehun ada di pinggang Chanyeol dan mulai meremas ujung bajunya. Chanyeol kembali menciumi rahangnya, makin dekat ke bibir dan mendaratkan satu kecupan manis di sana. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa, kecupan seperti itu apanya yang cukup? Dia menyambut Chanyeol langsung dengan lidah, dia benar benar membutuhkannya dan jadi tidak ada lembut lembutnya.

"Sabar sedikit, sayang." Kata Chanyeol. Tangannya mengusap punggung Sehun, membawanya untuk jatuh di permukaan meja yang entah mengapa bersih dan Chanyeol sendiri menahannya dari atas. Menciuminya perlahan, membukan kancing dengan perlahan juga, Sehun tidak sabar dan dia juga bergerak menelanjangi Chanyeol sebisanya.

Kain yang turun dari bahu terasa seperti usapan lembut di kulit Sehun dan terlihat seperti itu juga saat Chanyeol melepas pakaiannya. Sehun duduk lagi, berusaha menikmati dengan lebih jelas apa yang ada di depan matanya.

Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menciumi ekor mata Sehun, turun ke rahang, turun ke leher, turun ke selangka, tempat yang Chanyeol sukai.

"Yeol…"

Tapi Sehun mengeluh, tadi itu terdengar seperti keluhan. Chanyeol tahu Sehun ingin dia naik, di leher, sedikit di belakang telinga, bagian yang seringnya tertutup rambutnya sendiri.

"Ah! Yeol…"

Chanyeol menggigitnya di sana, memberi tanda merah merah pada lehernya. Sehun dengan cepat menjadi lemas, berpegang pada Chanyeol yang menarik Sehun untuk duduk di pangkuannya sementara dia sendiri duduk di kursi.

Ciuman Chanyeol terus turun ke dadanya, berlaku seenaknya, berlaku semaunya, memberi tanda bekas hisapan atau gigitan tanpa bisa diperkirakan. Itu membuat Sehun gila, kehilangan kendali dirinya dan tanpa sadar menggerakan pinggulnya. Chanyeol diam diam tersenyum.

Tangannya menyusup ke celana Sehun sementara fokus Sehun sendiri tidak sedang kesana, membukanya dengan cepat dan tanpa Sehun sendiri sadari. Chanyeol itu capung, serangga bermata dan bertangan banyak, dia bisa membuat Sehun tidak sadar sedang ditelanjangi, padahal dia sedang rapat rapatnya dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengelus pahanya, dan saat celananya jatuh melewati ujung jarinya Sehun sadar apa yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

Ah, dia tidak memikirkan tentang hal itu. tentang apa yang yang Chanyeol perbuat padanya.

Sehun berbalik ganas, menyerang Chanyeol di bibir sampai Chanyeol menarik satu kaki Sehun untuk melingkar di pinggangnya, saat itu terbukti keganasan Sehun masih belum apa apa dengan kekuasaan Chanyeol.

Panggilan putus putus dan desahan, Sehun itu berisik dan Chanyeol lebih tenang, "Chanyeol, celanamu." Chanyeol itu tenang dan penurut sementara Sehun banyak maunya.

Chanyeol melepas celananya dan Sehun seperti tersengat listrik saat bertemu Chanyeol yang dibawah sana.

"Kau siap?"

Dan pertanyaan itu seperti mengelabuinya, menambil alih atas dirinya. Sehun bergerak seperti yang Chanyeol bayangkan, mendekat, dan itu tanda untuk memulainya.

"Engh…"

Sehun terlihat sakit dan Chanyeol menikmatinya, menikmati apa yang menjeratnya dengan kuat.

"Tenang, Sehun. Santai saja." Chanyeol setengah berbisik setengah meniup telinga Sehun, itu membuat tersentak, tersengat listrik lagi dan lumpuh dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Entah penyihir ini punya kekuatan untuk mengendalikan orang atau apa, yang jelas Sehun mulai bergerak seperti apa yang Chanyeol inginkan. Bertumpu pada bahu Chanyeol, Sehun mulai bergerak di pangkuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik ranjangnya yang tidak terlalu jauh, sebenarnya ada tepat di sebelah jendela kamarnya.

Chanyeol bergerak maju sedikit, melingkarkan kaki Sehun di pinggangnya, dan tiba tiba mengangkatnya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sst…" Tapi Chanyeol menyuruhnya diam dan kemudian mereka jatuh di ranjang.

"Kau siap aku serang, kan?" Tanya Chanyeol walaupun hal yang akan dia lakukan bukan hanya sekedar menyerang Sehun, tapi melumpuhkannya.

Sehun tidak menjawab dan Chanyeol dengan seenaknya mengartikannya sebagai persetujuan, kemudian Chanyeol mulai menguasai Sehun seperti yang dia katakan tadi, menyerang.

"AH! Yeol… Cha-Chanyeol!"

Sehun makin hilang kendali saat Chanyeol menguasai permainan, juga berarti menguasai dirinya.

"Yeol, aku-"

"Jangan ditahan." Kata Chanyeol, napasnya yang hangat menyapa telinga Sehun, "Lakukan saja." Chanyeol berbisik dengan lembut dan mengecup pipinya sekilas, tindakan yang terlihat kecil itulah yang membuat rongga dada Sehun terasa makin penuh akan perasaan.

"AAH!"

Dan Chanyeol menyusulnya, mengerang rendah di telinganya. Dengan napas tersengal mereka tertawa, entah pada apa.

Chanyeol berbaring nyaman sambil memeluk Sehun, "Jadilah kucing peliharaan-ku." Katanya.

Sehun memang belum mengerti bagaimana rasanya jadi kucing rumahan walau Lu Han cerita seribu kisahpun, Taemin pernah bilang padanya saat dia kecil dulu bahwa dia harus mencoba sesuatu sebelum bilang tidak suka, jadi mungkin kali ini dia akan mencobanya.

"Baiklah."

Lagipula dia mengerti satu hal, dia menginginkan Chanyeol dan dia ingin memiliki apa yang dia inginkan.

+FIN+

Ampuni aku untuk kali ini, aku sedang lari dari hal hal yang harusnya aku pikirkan. Anehnya, kalau aku menulis Serigala, aku selalu ingin membuat adegan ranjang antara para imprint-nya, tapi saat benar benar menulis adegan tersebut, aku ingin menulis kemunculan Yunho dan atau menjabarkan siapa itu Suho-nya Jongdae di Pendekar dan Siluman Ular.

Akhir akhir ini otakku jadi makin berlilit-lilit, tolong ampuni aku juga kalau aku jadi makin tidak bisa dimengerti. Aku benar benar mohon ampun.


End file.
